


writhe from the ashes

by the_phony_pony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discrimination, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_phony_pony/pseuds/the_phony_pony
Summary: Astoria Greengrass returns to a rebuilt Hogwarts but knows her House is dying. Or, the one where Slytherin's reputation was ruined after the Battle of Hogwarts and the students are left to fend for themselves. But Slytherins are resourceful and look after their own, especially when adults won't.Tags will be updated as the story progresses. All errors are my own.
Kudos: 15





	writhe from the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unashamedly un-beta'd and potentially Americanized. I don't have a beta and I refuse to make a mistake when Britpicking, so I just don't. I know enough to make it slightly less jarring to read, but it hasn't been massively changed to British-isms. Any errors are my own. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Currently a gen fic as I have no romances planned, but we will see how things progress.

**Recovery, Year One**

Ginny Weasley stood at the front of the prefects' compartment, the fire of her hair matching the gleam of the Head Girl pin on her robes. Brian Rowntree, the Head Boy, stood next to her with a warm smile on his face. It made Astoria want to puke.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Ginny announced, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, if we survived last year, we can survive anything. There's been a slight change this year, though." She passed out lists to each of the prefects gathered. "The students who should have graduated last year have been invited back. Not many have taken the Headmistress up on the offer, however…" She trailed off, motioning at the pieces of paper.

Astoria scanned the list. 

> _Abbott, Hannah_  
>  _Bones, Susan_  
>  _Boot, Terry_  
>  _Davis, Tracey_  
>  _Entwhistle, Kevin_  
>  _Goldstein, Anthony_  
>  _Granger, Hermione_  
>  _Longbottom, Neville_  
>  _MacDougal, Morag_  
>  _Malfoy, Draco_  
>  _Patil, Padma_  
>  _Patil, Parvati_

Some names surprised her, others definitely did not.

"Mr. Malfoy is a special case," Rowntree spoke up. Astoria tried very hard to not let a scowl cross her features. "He is required to attend by Ministry decree and is not allowed to use magic outside of class except in the presence of a prefect."

"We have to babysit?" Elmer Archer, Slytherin's seventh year prefect, exclaimed loudly.

"It has been ordered by the Ministry, Archer," Rowntree explained. "I'm sorry, but we can't--" Archer muttered something that distinctly sounded like _bullshit_ under his breath, but Chelsea Beck, the other seventh year prefect for her House, beat him to it.

"We could just get Astoria to babysit." Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Astoria didn't bother to hide the scowl this time, glaring at the older girl.

"We'll discuss the situation with Malfoy and figure something out," Astoria told the Head Boy and Girl. "We will let you know once a decision has been reached." Ginny Weasley nodded.

"Right then. In other news, we've assigned you specific roles this year. Fifth year prefects will be greeting the first years at their House tables. Sixth year prefects are in charge of escorting them to their Common Rooms and giving the welcome talk. Seventh Year prefects will be taking them to breakfast tomorrow morning and passing out timetables, which will be given to you after dinner tonight." She paused, presumably to answer questions, though there were none.

"Additionally," Rowntree added, "You are only required to sit with your House during beginning of term, end of term, and holiday feasts. Otherwise, mix and mingle as you see fit - and please do so." He elbowed Weasley in the side. "We are trying to increase our inter-House unity, and the example starts with you!"

Astoria was not the only prefect to scowl at this announcement, though a quick shared glance with her fellow Slytherins made it known they would do so moderately - to prove they were trying, but also to retain the insular nature that so defined Slytherin House. There were few from other Houses that could understand what being clothed in green meant.

"If you would please begin your rounds?" Ginny prompted, causing Astoria to seek out Cattermole.

"You ready for this?" Alfred asked her. She shrugged. This year would certainly be a stretch.

"Are any of us?" she countered, the first of the prefects to leave the compartment. "Let's head to the study carriages." 

"Sure."

The two walked down the halls of the train in silence, ignoring some glares sent their way through various windows. The study carriages were aptly named, consisting of wide open tables and chairs where groups of six or more could gather. They were most often used by the incoming fifth and seventh years to begin early OWL and NEWT prep, though sometimes the odd younger sibling made their way over.

Unsurprisingly, it was currently filled with many whom Astoria recognized as Ravenclaw, Terry Boot among them. She and Alfred strolled through, keeping an ear out for anything that would require their assistance. As expected, the several study carriages were quiet and policed themselves.

Following that, it opened into a standard train car. They walked together, Astoria in front as she was shorter, and Alfred could aim over her shoulder should things become desperate. It was unspoken rule among the Slytherin prefects that they would be ready for anything this year, knowing that tensions would be running high after the so-called Battle of Hogwarts. It was another unspoken rule that anything of significance would be discussed behind closed (preferably spelled) doors. "United front" was the motto for the year. Perhaps the entire future.

They passed the trolley cart and Alfred bought chocolate frogs for them both before they slid into the Slytherin prefect compartment in the middle of the train. He closed the door and cast an alarm charm over it before passing Astoria the chocolate frog. She tore into the package and frowned. “Who’d you get?”

“Dumbledore,” scoffed Alfred. “You?”

“Fudge.”

They both vanished the cards without a second thought.

“Do you really plan to babysit Malfoy?”

“No!” sputtered Astoria, choking on a leg. “Why does everyone assume that?”

“Well, there were rumors going around that there was a marriage contract between your families…” Alfred trailed off. “Not true, I guess?”

“No! Those are so old fashioned!” Astoria let the rich chocolate melt on her tongue. “If anything, my parents might have suggested it to Daphne, but she got married.”

“How did that go?”

“Swimmingly,” she deadpanned. “She married for money. Felix could claim no responsibility for any crimes committed by his brother or father, since he was off at whatever dragon reserve. Got all the family savings and a ‘pretty young witch’, if you read Witch Weekly.” Astoria shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me, anyhow. I’ve got two more years for her to pop out a kid like she planned so that Mum and Dad don’t expect me to take up responsibility.”

“I’ve always liked that about you,” Alfred said.

“Merlin, no, Al, what are you trying to say?” Astoria interrupted.

“Not a crush!” he protested, laughing. “I’ve just always found that stock in ‘responsibility’ and ‘carry on the family name’ to be codswallop. You’ve always just been Astoria, not someone who threw around your family name.”

“Like Malfoy,” Astoria supplied. Alfred nodded. “Yes, well, look where all that family nonsense got him. Ministry-enforced schooling and no magic, to boot. He’s probably less excited to be here than we are to have him.”

Alfred looked uncomfortable. “You know we have to try…”

“…to show unity to the others?” she finished. “Yeah. We do. We all do.” They finished their chocolate frogs in silence. Archer and Beck joined them shortly after, supplying a bag of Bertie Botts for the cabin. 

“Watermelon,” Chelsea declared.

“Salt,” Elmer said, vanishing the bean.

“Butterscotch!” exclaimed Astoria, chewing happily.

“Kneazle food. Haven’t had this before.” Alfred did not look happy.

Malcom Braddock and Kerrie Moon, the new prefects for Slytherin, entered on the tail end of Alfred’s flavor exploration. “Oh, I so want in on this!” said Kerrie. She grabbed a small handful and held it out to Malcom. He bit into half of a jelly bean.

“Vanilla?” 

“How do you not know?” asked Astoria, chewing on a cinnamon bean.

“It’s not my favorite flavor,” he muttered, sitting down next to her.

“Earwax!” Kerrie exclaimed, sitting across from her partner. “I hate these but want to keep eating more.” She tossed the rest of the handful into her mouth at once. Astoria shuddered.

“So. The Malfoy situation,” Elmer started. The cabin dropped a few degrees. “Yes, I know. But we have to figure something out. He’s joining our dorm, which means I’m his watchdog at nights, but I am not dealing with him all day.”

“Do we even know what classes he’s taking?” asked Alfred.

“Not until Weasley gives us the timetables tonight,” responded Chelsea. 

Astoria made a face. “Let it be known now that there are no ‘arrangements’ between me and him that need to be honored.” The rest of the compartment burst into laughter. Astoria tossed a few jelly beans at her housemates.

“So you’ll take over some late night shifts without any concerns, then?” Elmer asked. 

“Merlin!” Astoria exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Elmer placated her, though Astoria knew it was in jest. They had so little to laugh about, after all. “Can’t we just…wait until tonight? Who knows what we’re coming back to, anyways.” The air in the compartment grew heavy. Chelsea, Elmer, Alfred, and Astoria knew all too well what horrors had braved Hogwarts last year. Being prefects under Headmaster Snape hadn’t been too bad, considering, but the Carrows had treated the Slytherin prefects like their own personal goon squad. Astoria had been reminded of the Inquisitorial Squad in her own third year. 

The Slytherins settled in quietly, the boys leaving so the girls could straighten up their robes and vice versa. As the train neared Hogsmeade, they gathered at the front car again, meeting up with the others. Rowntree greeted them.

“I trust we all had an excellent ride?” Elmer scoffed at his tone. “Well, here’s the station. Let’s get people where they need to go. Remember, time tables will be distributed tonight during the Feast!” With that, the prefects filed out of the car to get into position on the station moments before the rest of the doors opened.

Astoria did love the pandemonium of Kings Cross and Hogsmeade on Express days. The arrival at Hogwarts was always less exciting than the departure from London, but seeing the first-years’ eyes widen at the glimpse of the magical village was long a favorite of hers. Even last year’s had been excited. Regardless, she helped to shepherd the first years towards Hagrid and the boats before finding Elaine Lovell and the carriage she had saved for her.

With a start, Astoria realized she could see the Thestrals. The scent of blood filled her nose and she gagged, suddenly dragged back into the final run from Hogwarts and the crumbled bodies next to bits of armor—

“Astoria!” She screamed when a hand touched her, only to refocus and find Elaine’s sweet face in front of hers. “The carriages are leaving!” Elaine guided her into a seat (back to the front of the carriage) and held her hands tight.

“I can see them,” Astoria finally whispered.

“Me too.” They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Astoria gratefully sat with the rest of her year during the Welcome Feast, knowing she would barely be able to handle the first years tonight, yet alone right after their Sorting. Alfred knocked knees with her under the table, and she gave him a weak smile. It would take a moment. But she’d get there. The Sorting Hat’s song was louder than normal, making it impossible to talk under breath to her neighbors. Instead, she listened.

“For each House is but a thread / that makes our braid so strong,” it warbled. Some of the first years covered their ears when it screeched out the last line. Astoria winced, but felt attuned to the message for the first time in six years. Of course, unity was the underlying theme of it all, but for the Hat to say it so openly? Although, regarding the Gryffindors from across the room, they weren’t paying attention.

“Averill, Andrea!”

Already? Astoria also was not paying attention very well. When the Hat spat out “HUFFLEPUFF!”, Leon Easton groaned. “I was hoping for a Ravenclaw,” he muttered, passing a Galleon up the table to Garret. Astoria rolled her eyes as more coins were exchanged, though she pointedly skipped over Draco at the end of the table. She was _not_ ready to think about him yet.

When “Braddock, Keegan,” became the first Slytherin, the entire table erupted into applause. Though the head table was clapping, it was painful to see how few from the other Houses were clapping. Astoria scanned quickly, noting that the eighth years and a few of the seventh years were being polite, but Rowntree (and presumably Weasley) were ecstatic. At least they were setting a good example.

Laila Durand and Brendan Hamilton joined them in short order. Astoria couldn’t give a spare thought to the rest of the first years. She wasn’t responsible like Weasley, and she didn’t want to be. She was very happy to be an average prefect. Next was Lucian Max, Ariel Tripe, and finally was Jewel Watson. She gave Jewel an extremely enthusiastic round of applause, as “Wright, June!” made her way to the stool.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Leon groaned again, passing another Galleon up the table. “I called Slytherin for last,” he explained, shrugging. Astoria shushed him as the Headmistress stood.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts,” Headmistress McGonagall said. “I am Headmistress McGonagall. We have several new additions to our staff this year. Please welcome Professor Leo Aaron, who is taking over my post as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Next is Professor Siobhan MacConnell, who will teach Muggle Studies. Lastly, we welcome Professor Ronnie Glass, who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” The students politely applauded after each introduction. The new Muggle Studies professor was clear Irish, all red hair and freckles. Amazing that they had even found a professor for the subject at all, after the farce that was Astoria's OWL year. She had never been more thankful for canceled exams.

“I will inform you that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products are banned. No exceptions. I have dealt with seven Weasley children and I do not need their pranks continuing past their departure from these halls. The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden, and the centaurs will assist the professors in maintaining its status. Do not enter.” A pointed glare was sent towards the red and gold table, causing them to burst into giggles. “Students are not required to sit with their Houses except for official Feasts. The colors on your robes are not a seating chart. Mingle. Sit with your friends. Debate academic topics and build relationships. We are a school founded on what we have in common: magic.”

Astoria forced herself to clap, as all prefects were. Damn this badge.

“Finally, I leave you with this: we survived the unthinkable. My returning students: you have done well. We are back, we are ready to learn, but we will not forget those who were taken before their time. Do not hesitate to make joyous memories. Hogwarts remembers, and we should help her remember what hallowed learning takes place in these halls. But also, do not feel weak if you are struck by guilt. War forces you to make decisions you should not have to make. We are here for you.” She gestured at the head table. “Your peers are here for you. We are Hogwarts, and we do not leave any of our own behind. Now. Let us feast!”

The food instantly appeared on the tables in front of them, accompanied by small gasps from the first years. Astoria dug in. Merlin, how she loved Hogwart’s cooking. By now, the elves had long since made note of the food that she liked, and so roast beef and smashed potatoes filled platters near her. She was seven bites in when it suddenly hit her - Slughorn hadn’t looked a single bit supportive during the Headmistress’ words. Oh he was smiling, sure, but Astoria remember how sweetly he smiled at Alecto _fucking_ Carrow last year as she carted Romilda Vane off to a detention. Vane didn’t show up for the next class, and the one after that she sported a black eye to rival Draco’s from her first year.

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Elaine asked, reaching over her for a sweet roll. Astoria sighed.

“Slughorn’s going to do nothing this year. Again.”

“You sound so sure…” Elaine trailed off, chewing as she looked up at their Head of House. “Wait, maybe you’re right. He’s got that same look on his face.”

“Of course I’m right,” Astoria scoffed. “Didn’t I call the dismissal last year? Even though we wanted to stay?”

“We were fifth years.”

“But the Gryffindor fifth years got to stay behind. It’s the green, Elaine, and you know it.” Astoria ripped a roll apart and watched the crumbs fall like snow. “Merlin, _look_ at them.”

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were holding court at the far end of the table in an animated discussion with Neville Longbottom (what a shock he was) as the true seventh years pestered them with questions. It was obvious, even from here, that the sixth years close enough to listen were hanging off their every word.

“And what do we get, Elaine? Ministry-sanctioned decrees and six new students. _Six!_ Can you imagine what our lives would be like with just one other housemate in our dorm?”

“Less hair clogging the shower drain, I’d imagine,” cut in Maria Flint.

“Oi, half of that is yours because of that bun your keep your hair in all the time!” protested Alvina Waller. “I’ve told you a million times, Maria, it makes your hair weaker—”

“And I’ve told you a million times, it doesn’t get caught in my bat this way! Honestly!” Astoria tuned out her dorm-mates with practiced ease, sharing a knowing look with Brooke Henson. She reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice only to find it empty. Astoria kicked Alfred under the table and he yelped.

“Empty pitcher,” she said.

“You ready?” Alfred asked.

“Nope. Let’s get this over with.”

Moments later, the food disappeared. Astoria ignored Osbourne Brand’s groan of disappointment (really, did he ever stop eating?) and turned her attention to the head table. McGonagall only had to stand for silence to fill the Great Hall.

“Welcome to your first night in Hogwarts. Students, head to your common rooms at once! Prefects, please gather your new Housemates so you can escort them to their rooms.” She clapped twice, and like a broken spell, the students scattered. Astoria and Alfred pushed their way to the front of Slytherin’s table.

“Hello,” Alfred began. “I’m Alfred Cattermole.”

“And I’m Astoria Greengrass. We’re the prefects for sixth year.”

“We’re going to give it a few to clear out so we can take you down to the common room in peace.”

They sat next to the little first years, exchanging one slightly-panicked glance at the fact there were only six of them, before asking them about their train ride and if they met anyone and what they knew about Hogwarts already. Astoria was pretty proud, in fact, of the way that she and Alfred were handling this. It was almost like they rehearsed it.

Keegan Braddock was Malcom’s younger brother, and already felt comfortable as his brother greeted him at the table. Lucian Max was an only child who had to beg his parents to let him go to Hogwarts this year. Ariel Tripe was in the same boat. Jewel Watson had a half-sister who had graduated a few years prior; their mother had remarried which accounted for the age gap. Brendan Hamilton was the eldest of four and excited to set the stage for the rest of his siblings. Laila Durand’s older brother was an Auror trainee and died last year in the war. She wanted to become one just like him so she could carry on his legacy.

It broke Astoria’s heart.

“Off we go!” Alfred announced. He led the way out the Great Hall, waving at Beringer and Graves as they led the Hufflepuffs down to their common room. “Hufflepuff and Slytherin’s common rooms are both down below. They head off to the basement corridors, but we head down to the dungeons.”

“It sounds scary!” exclaimed Ariel.

“It’s really not. But it does keep the other houses from bothering us,” joked Astoria, bringing up the rear. “You’ll see. It’s very cozy, in our own way.” They wound through the dungeons, Alfred purposefully taking them on the scenic route to show off the tapestries and statues that defined their halls. Finally, they arrived at the blank patch of wall that marked their home away from home.

“Do you see the snake pattern on the columns here?” asked Alfred, pointing to the columns a few steps away. “That marks that we’re outside the doors. Can you see where the door is?” The six first years poured over the walls, but they couldn’t find any type of movable brick or stone out of place.

“Together,” Astoria intoned, and the bricks melted away like the opening to Diagon Alley.

“Whoa!” gasped Lucian.

“That’s the password. It changes every fortnight. The new ones are posted right by the door, so check it every Monday before you leave.” Astoria stepped around Alfred and led them into the common room. Astoria never tired of it. Though the walls were cold stones like the rest of the dungeons, the dark hardwood was imbued with warming charms so the chill of the Great Lake never permeated the floors. Tapestries depicted various magical feats, like an animagus transformation or a successful potion brew. Astoria’s favorite part were the hand-made hangings provided by every graduating student. She was already planning what she was going to make next year. The couches were in varying shades of green, blue, and black, placed at random with armchairs, coffee tables, and a few study tables clustered together. Bookshelves lined the wall behind the study tables, stacked haphazardly in a way that would make a Ravenclaw proud. It felt like _home_.

Astoria led them to a fireplace across from the entrance. She motioned to the windows on either side of the mantel. “What you are seeing is a direct view into the Great Lake you crossed on your arrival. From time to time, you might see the Giant Squid or a merfolk swim by. The glass cannot be broken, but this is the view that will define your career here at Hogwarts." She paused to let them look our the windows. "From the surface, the Great Lake is simple. A body of water, and that is all. But underneath, you will find many complicated things. The merfolk, for example, have sharp teeth and do not do well with wizardkind. But, in my second year, they protected students who were trapped underwater during the Triwizard Tournament.”

“You will find,” continued Alfred, “that the people in this school will expect particular things of you based on the green on your robes. That is enough for them to form an opinion of you and disregard you, without even knowing your name. Do not let it effect you. You were sorted into Slytherin because you have ambition. You want to make something of yourself. You will be able to accomplish whatever you want, because all of Slytherin House will have your back.” 

Astoria grinned as she saw the other members of their House crowd behind the first years. “You are the smallest incoming class we have had in years. Even better of a chance for your name to be known, right?” Laila returned her grin with equal viciousness. “But, we need to speak seriously for a moment. Travel to all your classes together. Do not go anywhere alone. The house of green and silver has developed a poor reputation over the years. We must unfortunately protect against this poor interpretation of our values.”

“We have your back,” said Alfred gently. “Come to us — any of us — if you need help. Chelsea Beck and Garret Harper are your seventh year prefects. And, your one and only rule in Slytherin House is this: outside of these walls, we present a united front. Keep your disagreements to the common room or your dorms. You will need to learn how to work with those you don’t like, even if they wear your colors. Start learning that lesson now.”

“Girls, follow me!” Astoria called, leaving for the dorms. The girls’ corridor was covered by a beaded curtain. Elaine always said it reminded her of Trelawney’s tower, but Astoria hadn’t taken Divination for a reason. “Your door is the first on the right. Go on in.”

Ariel led the way. A double window covered most of the wall opposite the door, filtering pretty green light from the lake across the floor. Under it sat a large table surrounded by three chairs. Along the right wall were three curtained beds, each with an empty nightstand next to them. Ariel immediately flopped onto the bed closest to the door. Laila took the one farthest away, and Jewel the one in the middle. On the wall opposite the beds were three wardrobes, with a door to the bathroom closest to the fireplace.

“I’ll leave you girls to settle in. If you need anything, you can stop by the fifth, sixth, or seventh year dorms to find one of us prefects. See you in the morning!” Astoria shut the door to their chatter, the three already bonding. That was good. They would need each other. She walked to her own dorm, third on the left, and stopped short as she opened the door.

There were sparks, flying at her face. She dropped her wand from her sleeve and cast a _Protego_ , diving for the closest wardrobe. Her blood rushed in her ears. She heard faint shouting and panicked footsteps, sprinting away from whatever danger lay beyond the wardrobe door. A crunch sounded near her and Astoria drew a breath, ready to cast whatever hex would get the attacker the farthest away from them—

“Astoria.”

Why would her assailant know her name? And say it in such tone? Astoria blinked, and suddenly Alvina’s face floated in front of hers.

“You’re in the sixth year girls’ dorm in Slytherin House. You just came back from the first years’ room. You are safe. We are all here.” Maria, Alvina, Elaine, and Brooke were all looking at her at various degrees of concern. Brooke had apparently been the one speaking.

“Sorry,” Astoria began, sheepishly closing the door she had ripped open in her haste for cover.

“No, don’t apologize. I was trying a color-changing charm and the sparks got away from me,” explained Alvina. The girls dispersed to their beds slowly, Astoria’s nearest to the door. Their dorm was larger than the first years’, though similar in style. Their wardrobes were next to each bed, which were on the left and right walls. There were two tables, instead of just one, with enough chairs for all of them. Astoria sat on her trunk at the foot of her bed. She automatically opened her arms as Altair claimed her lap, purring madly with the return of his mistress.

“Welcome to NEWT hell, year one?” offered Elaine, staring at the ceiling.

“Welcome to rebuilding, year one,” countered Maria.

“Recovery, year one,” added Brooke.

Astoria looked around at her roommates and was suddenly very thankful for her friends. These girls, who always saw her as Astoria. Not a Sacred 28, not a Pureblood, not a Greengrass, but Astoria. These girls, who carried her through their OWL year under the reign of the Dark Lord. These girls, who stood by her when her sister ignored her at the direction of Pansy Parkinson.

These girls, who would stand with her while they figured out what life was like post-Voldemort.

“Bring it on.”


End file.
